


Secret Santa

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: The Aurors decide to have an office wide Secret Santa, and Harry knows who has him.





	

Harry placed the present on the pile on the coffee table. He hoped that he liked the gift that Harry had bought. “So, Harry. Are you going to tell us who it’s for yet? Or are we going to have to wait until the office party?”

“Well, hopefully by then you’ll have forgotten which present I just put down, Ron.” He smiled at his friend. Ever since they’d suggested that their team of aurors should do Secret Santa this year, and place a jinx on the paper they used to choose names so that whoever revealed would have spots on their face until the party, Ron had been trying to get Harry to tell him who he had.

As Harry sat down at his desk, Draco waltzed into their office, delicately placing his present on the pile. Unlike his friend, Harry hadn’t outright asked anyone who they had, but being an auror had taught him how to read people. He had worked out that Draco had him two days after they drew names.

Draco had started asking him questions about what Ginny was doing these days, he knew he was trying to catch her so that he could ask what Harry wanted. Even though they weren’t together any more, they still lived together, and Ginny knew him better than anyone right now. And every time the chat in the office turned to Secret Santa, Draco always glanced at Harry, as long as he thought that Harry wasn’t watching.

Harry felt a burn in his gut, pulling him towards the small package. Eight days would be a long time.

Dawlish stormed into the office, grabbed his coat and turn to leave again. “Harry. Draco. With me.”

 

 

Harry and Ginny were late to the party. After putting the kids to bed, they apparated to the Ministry, before fast-walking to the party. “Harry! Where have you been?” Ron hugged his friend before turning to his sister. “Ginny. How are the kids?”

As Ron and Ginny started chatting Harry looked around the party. Hermione was sat talking to Dawlish, probably about some of the laws she’d had passed, and over the other side of the room, Draco stood, overlooking the party like Harry was.

The pile of presents sat in the middle of the room. Harry looked at the overflowing pile, looking for that small box. As he was looking the presents started to vibrate and then levitate. Hermione had placed a charm on the wrapping paper she gave to them. One by one the presents flew to their recipients. He saw his own small box fly away from him, anxiety growing as he worried about whether he’d like it or not. Then, finally, the small box he was waiting for, flew straight towards him, stopping just before it hit him.

Everyone gasped as they unwrapped their presents. Harry fumbled with his own wrapping paper, before managing to pull it away to reveal a small, velvet box. Inside lay a beautiful ring with a roaring lion engraved on the band. A small note was attached to the ring.

**_Will you join me for dinner? -DM_ **

Harry raced across the room to find Draco holding an identical box, with a ring inside, this one engraved with a snake, reading the note attached. When Draco finally looked up, they both said, “Yes.”


End file.
